


Andromeda

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D must be protected at all costs, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Outdoor Sex, Sexy Time with 2D, Windmill (Feel Good Inc), unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fem!Reader enjoying some sexy time with 2D.
Relationships: Stuart "2D" Pot/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick smut I wrote in 2017 just before the album Humanz was announced, Andromeda was the only song out at the time. THIS HAS NOT BEEN TOUCHED SINCE 2017 SO THERE ARE NO EDITS. I probably will not go back and edit this.

You always loved it when he lazily strummed his guitar, humming a random tune. You didn’t mind that being with him most of the time was only this; your head resting on his shoulder while he strummed his guitar, always thinking about the next song. 

“Oi, love, what do you think of this tune?” 2D asked, repeating what he had been strumming. You tell him it’s pretty, but you are really focusing on his expression as he plays, cigarette between his teeth. You playfully lift up your hand and pluck it out of his mouth, taking a drag on it yourself.

“That was my last one!” he whines, stopping his playing. “Come on, give it back!” Laughing, you stand and run around the windmill, the cigarette between your teeth now. He chases you, forgetting the guitar on the ground for a moment. As you lap around the windmill, he catches you, and you both fall to the ground. You gaze up at 2D, hooking one arm around his neck while taking a drag and flicking the cigarette away with the other. 

“Ah, um, s-sorry,” 2D stammered, his shyness showing. “Are you okay?” Instead of answering him, you instead pull his head down so his lips meet yours, the taste of stale cigarettes in his mouth. Panicking, he managed to say between kisses, “But - we’re outside!” You tell him you don’t care and from what you can see, you two are all alone. After a moment, 2D smiled mischievously and moved his lips to your neck, nibbling at your collarbone. You love that he knows the exact places that make you aroused. You want him to feel this good, too, so you push him off of you and against the windmill, his legs on either side of you. You return the mischievous smile and unzip his jeans, unveiling his cock. It’s not completely hard yet, and you take it on as your mission to make it so. You delicately run your fingers up and down the shaft, hearing 2D’s breaths becoming quicker. You lean down and lick the underside of his shaft, running your tongue from the base to the tip, but stopping just before the head. You want to tease him for as long as he’ll hold out. With your tongue still trailing along his shaft, you unbutton his jeans and wiggle his balls out, as well, massaging them with one hand. 2D whined and grabbed your hair, his hips moving slightly. With this cue, you take his whole cock into your mouth, teasing his scrotum with your thumb. 

“Stop, bird--I can’t take much more,” he said in a breathy whine. “I don’t want to be done yet.” You pull back, his cock slipping from your mouth, now fully erect and covered in your saliva. 2D pushed you onto your back and removed your jeans, teasing your hole with his fingers, immediately shoving two inside. You cry out, extremely horny and wanting the real thing. You look at his face, and his eyes are glazed over in lust. You tremble with excitement and longing, hooking your arms around his neck as he forces his cock inside of you. You hold in your gasp, pressing your face against his shoulder. 

“Let me know when I can move,” he whispered in your ear, lightly nibbling your earlobe. You mumble uh-huh and take deep breaths as you wait for the pain to subside and your insides to adjust. After a few minutes, you give him the okay and hug him tightly, wrapping your legs around his waist as he pulls out and thrusts back in, slowly at first, then faster and faster until your bodies move together in a perfect rhythm, your quiet gasps and moans in perfect harmony with his. One of his hands twists into your hair as the other finds your hand to hold. 

“I’m close,” he whined, his hips bucking into yours faster. 

“Me, too,” you reply, squeezing his hand. “Let’s cum together.” He merely grunted a response and started moving slower again, building up his climax, as well as yours. You feel your orgasm sparking, and you squeeze your legs tighter around him, your hips rocking into his as your muscles contract around him. He makes an audible noise as he cums into you, squeezing your hand and moaning into your neck. You hold him as he trembles, his body becoming nearly limp. 

“Andromeda,” he said after a few moments of recovery, rolling off of you and buttoning his jeans. “That’s what I’ll name that song. What do you think, love?” You just smile and say you like it, pulling your jeans back up as well. He walks you back to his guitar, holding your hand, and begins playing the tune again while you rest your head against his shoulder as always.


End file.
